Et si il n'en avait pas eu?
by supersophieuh
Summary: Que ferait Joey pour avoir un duel disque? Quelque chose de vraiment...surprenant on va dire! Mais quoi? Est-ce que ça va réussir? petit ONE SHOT, grand nimporte quoi!


**Salu tout le monde! Voici la première fic' de Yu-Gi-Oh que je poste. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Je sais plus trop comment cette idée débile m'est passée par la tête (surement un délire avec ma soeur), mais il fallait que j'en fasse quelque chose!**

DISCLAIMER: moi pas fait Yu-Gi-Oh

.

Vous vous rappelez le tournoi de Battle city? Vous vous rappelez que Joey n'y avait pas été convié? Vous devez aussi certainement vous rappelez qu'en voyant qu'il possédait la carte du Red Eyes Black Dragon, le vendeur avait quand même concenti à lui fournir un duel disque?

Et si ça ne c'était pas passé ainsi? S'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir le disque? Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait Joey pour tenter de participer au tournoi? Il aurait du élaborer un plan...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey a décidé qu'il aurait un duel disque!!!

Malheureusement il peut pas (la faute à qui ? la faute à méchant Kaiba !).

Alors, il a un super plan (un super plan…à la Joey) : comme Yugi, lui, y a accès, c'est très simple, il sera Yugi ! Enfin, pas vraiment bien sûr, puisque Yugi c'est Yugi, et Joey c'est Joey ( et que Joey c'est pas marik!). Mais il se fera passer pour Yugi.

Problème : comment se faire passer pour Yugi ? Vous allez voir que Joey a de nouveau trouvé LA solution…

.

.

.

Joey y avait beaucoup travaillé (20 minutes au moins !!) et avait finalement terminé. Il avait réalisé un magnifique masque de Yugi. Bon, on ne va pas dire que c'était une réplique exacte…Mais Joey s'avérait quand même assez doué (il faut dire aussi que Yugi ne ressemble pas à tout le monde et que quand on voit des piques de cheveux tricolores, on n'a directement plus de doutes…).

Affublé de son masque, Joey se rendit donc dans une boutique qui pourrait lui fournir un des duels disques qu'il désirait tellement. Se rappelant que son ami n'était pas très grand, il n'oublia pas de s'agenouiller. Il remarqua alors deux choses : il faisait sale par terre, et marcher sur les genoux, c'est du sport.

Le vendeur qui vit arriver un mec avec un masque se traînant à genoux tira une drôle de tête…mais il se dit qu'après tout, s'il avait de l'argent...

-« Oui, vous désirez ? »

-« Je viens chercher un duel disque. » répondit Joey, essayant de faire ressembler autant que possible sa voix à celle de Yugi.

-« Si vous êtes sur ma liste, pas de problème. Votre nom ? »

-« Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?! Je suis Yugi Mouto ! Vous savez, le gagnant sur l'île de Pégasus ! »

-« Ha bien sûr, Mr. Mouto ! Je voudrait tout de même vous poser une question : pourquoi portez-vous un masque ? »

-« Hé bien…heu…en fait, je n'aime pas du tout mon visage… Oui, c'est ça, je me trouve très laid ! »

-« Dans ce cas, pourquoi porter un masque qui représente précisément votre visage ? »

-« Oui...heu…ben, c'est pour qu'on me reconnaisse, vous comprenez ? »

-« …Assez difficilement… » le vendeur fit une pose, réfléchit un instant, avant de reprendre « Il y a autre chose qui me perturbe… Pourquoi vous déplacez-vous exclusivement sur vos genoux ? Ça ne doit pourtant pas être très confortable… »

-« Ha, ça, c'est parce que je suis très petit et que ça ferait bizarre autrement ! »

-« …Huhu… » fut tout ce que le pauvre homme trouva à dire.

Un court silence suivit, durant lequel le vendeur tenta de s'éclaircir l'esprit en reportant son attention sur l'ordinateur qui trônait au milieu du comptoir.

-« Mr. Motou, votre visite est plutôt surprenante… Je vois ici que vous êtes déjà venu chercher votre duel disque dans un autre magasin, à quelques pâtés de maisons… »

-« Ah oui, j'y pensais plus à celui là ! Effectivement, je suis déjà venu en chercher un, mais…heu…je…je l'ai perdu…dans le métro… »

-« Dans le métro ? » répliqua le vendeur, sceptique.

-« Oui, Parfaitement, dans le métro ! J'étais dans le métro avec mon ami Joey Wheeler –un grand duelliste qui mérite de loin sa place dans ce tournois, quoiqu'en dise ce crétin de Kaiba– en train de discuter de duel, de cartes et de tous les trucs habituels, quand tout à coup, il y a eu…il y a eu une panne ! »

-« Une panne ? Personne n'en a parlé au Journal ! »

-« Oh, vous savez, c'était une toute petite panne…une panounette ! Mais vous savez comment sont les gens ; ils paniquent pour un rien et commencent à courir, à crier… Du coup, dans le feu de l'action, j'ai lâché le disk, et après ça, plus moyen de le retrouver ! »

-« …Je vois… » un nouveau silence tomba « Mr. Mouto, pourriez-vous me montrer votre carte d'identité s'il vous plaît ? »

'_Et meeerde !!! Quel idiot !!!_' pensa Joey '_Pourquoi je n'ai pas demander à Yugi de me la prêter !?!?!?_' Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour cela. Il allait devoir improviser.

-« Je l'ai…perdue ! »

-« Perdue… ? Dans le métro je présume ? »

-« Oui Je…NOOON, pas du tout, en fait, je l'ai pas perdue… je l'ai...égarée… Elle est dans la poche d'un de mes uniformes scolaires, mais je sais plus lequel… Vous savez, je ne met presque que ça, alors vous comprenez, j'en ai beaucoup, et je sais pas toujours où est tel ou tel chose…heu…dans quel ou quel poche je…heu… » s'embrouilla le pauvre Joey, qui sentais bien que le vendeur avait de gros (GROS) doutes, mais ne savais plus trop quoi faire pour s'en sortir…ou plutôt quoi dire pour arrêter de s'enfoncer !

-« Bien sûr que je comprends ! » déclara le vendeur, d'une voix un peu trop conciliante qui acheva de mettre Joey complètement mal à l'aise.

Ce que Joey remarqua également, ce fut le geste discret de l'autre, qui venait apparemment d'enclencher une alarme cachée située sous le comptoir, tout en continuant de parler :

-« Je comprend parfaitement bien ! Mais si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais entendre vos magnifiques explications encore une fois, juste pour être sûr qu'aucune information n'aie pu m'échapper »

Comprenant que tout était perdu, Joey se leva d'un bond et sorti du magasin à toute allure. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse arrêter et démasquer après une tentative aussi catastrophique. Le pire serait que Kaiba l'apprenne ! Il serait trop content de se servir de cet épisode peu glorieux et de le lui jeter en pleine figure à la première occasion.

'_Grrrr, enfoiré de Kaiba !_'

Juste après avoir passé la porte, Joey s'arrêta net. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Oh, bien sûr, il savait que c'était une idée pourrie qui n'aboutirait probablement à rien. Mais il avait trop la rage pour s'en aller comme ça ! Et puis, on peut toujours essayer !

Il fit demi-tour, rentra à nouveau dans la boutique et s'adressa une dernière fois au vendeur :

-« Au fait, mon vrai nom est Seto Kaiba, je suis riche, arrogant, et j'adore passer mon temps à emmerder le petit personnel stupide.»

Sur ce, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte et sortit, rapide comme le vent.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C'est fini (je sais, c'est courtT_T)! Aimé? Détesté? Dites moi ce que vous en penser (en retour, vous aurez droit à mon amour (génial hein? quoi? vous préférez de l'argent? et puis quoi encore!!! (radine? à peine!)).**


End file.
